What was fading now lingers
by shiro-chan92
Summary: Life is like a boat. Memories of all the characters. It's a bit like a journal or diary. I'll try to keep everyone as in character as possible. Please read and review!
1. Entry 1 : Shirochan

The pairings are: HitsuHina, GinMatsu, a little IchiRuki, one-sided KiraHina, one-sided OrihimeIchigo, a little RenRuki, and the rest of the canon pairings. If you don't like it, then don't read it.

---------------------------------

Wow, today sure was snowy! I was playing outside while Obaasan had gone out to buy things we needed for the winter. I got a big surprise when she came back. She had come back with a boy! His name was Hitsugaya Toushiro, and Obaasan would be taking care of him from now on too. He was all grumpy when he saw me. But you know what was so cool about him? He had spiky white hair! It was so white it could blend into the snow! I was so happy. I finally had a friend to play with. Obaasan told me his name, and told me to be nice to him. I nodded contently. I thought of how perfectly his name fit him. Tou_shiro_. It was the cutest nickname ever. I ran up to him and hugged him.

"Hi Shiro-chan!" I said cheerfully. He looked up at me. I noticed that he had icy turquoise eyes.

"Don't call me that." he replied, glaring up at me.

"Aww! You're so kawaii Shiro-chan!"

I saw that he was getting annoyed. I giggled. "What's your name?" asked Toushiro, still slightly irritated. "I'm Hinamori Momo." I answered, bowing slightly. "Well, as I was saying, don't call me Shiro-chan!"  
"But it fits you so well! Your hair is white and you're little and cute! You're adorable when you're mad, you know that, ne?" Toushiro's face turned pink and he turned around. "Just show me my room, okay Momo?" I smiled brightly.  
"Hai!"

- 雛森 桃 Hinamori Momo

---------------------  
A.N. Review if you liked it! There's lots more to come. :3 Wikipedia took away Hinamori's info page. ;-; And a bunch of other ones too.


	2. Entry 2 : Hana

So, there she was. Rukia. Standing there in the stream like an idiot. A cute idiot though. With a sparkling purple flower in her hair. I really shouldn't be calling her an idiot though, because I was staring and blushing like the other guys too. I called her over after we all stopped staring stupidly at her so we could eat the fish I had caught. She was still holding that flower too. So while we were eating, I put the flower in her hair, because it looked pretty next to her dark violet eyes. She gave me a puzzled look and I turned away so everyone wouldn't see me blush.

We were all a family here.

How long ago was it that we found Rukia again? Actually, it was more like she found us. When me and the guys were stealing water one day, that brainless old man had to chase us! That's how bad the 78th district of South Rukongai, Inuzuri, was. But suddenly, this girl came out of no where and kick-tripped him, and then stepped on his head! What was amazed me was how fast she could run.

Once we escaped, we shared our loot with her. Except she never got to eat her confetti candy, because she had given it to a little boy, who had his candy bullied out of him. Before that though, Rukia had taught the bully a lesson about tormenting little kids, also quieting the rest of the children in her progress. I could tell it was hard for even her to give things up, but the way she smiled at that little boy was sincere.

She was so strong-willed and determined.

I still followed her outside though, to make sure she was okay. She was so weird. She was graceful with her movements, she talked like a guy, and had a strong attitude. I was surprised to find her sitting in a tree nonetheless. Laughing at me and calling me strange! She's the odd one! But still, I lov- like the sound of her laugh.

Now that we've eaten and are lying down, drifting off to sleep, I gaze into the dark blue sky. The stars shine brightly above, lifting my spirits slightly. As I fall asleep, my eyes fall on my -family-, perhaps a bit longer on Rukia. I fall into sleep quickly, my last thought thinking of what tomorrow would bring to 5 kids in Inuzuri.

- 阿散井 恋次 Renji Abarai  
-------------  
A.N. Please review! I might not update if I don't get any reviews…


	3. Entry 3 : Gin

I woke up suddenly, as a gust of cold wind blew through the window of the shack. I don't think it was the wind that woke me up though. I probably only woke up to see if Gin was back yet.

You see, Gin has this realllyyyy bad habit of just leaving, without telling me where in the world he goes to. And it scares me sometimes when I wake up and he's not there. He was the reason I'm still alive today, after all. And he gave me my birthday too. When he just leaves, it feels like a part of me just disappears until he comes back.

Sometimes it takes him days to come back, sometimes he appears out of nowhere the next day. I always get worried. Who does he think he is, making me worry about his safety everytime he vanishes? I constantly scold him, telling him not to leave without telling me where he goes off to, but it's not working.  
I watch the snow, gazing at the pretty snowflakes fall one by one to the ground. Another gust of freezing cold air blows through the window, but I don't notice. I'm too busy watching the snow. Because as I watched the snow, I was probably hoping to catch a glimpse of silver. 

-松本 乱菊, Matsumoto Rangiku  
-------------------------------  
A.N.- Please R&R!


End file.
